User talk:KingLinkTiger
How to use KingLinkTiger's Talk First create a new headline by using the double equal signs. Inside that write (Your Username) to KingLinkTiger. Then start talking. Put your initials then a colon. I will do the same so we know who said what. Do not delete other peoples stuff please, and remember be kind. ^_^ Start below the line ---- Adoption Request -- User:Merrystar to KingLinkTiger M: I'm glad you are excited about sprucing up the Full Metal Alchemist wiki, and you certainly have done a lot of hard work here. However you do need to edit for 2 weeks as we say on the adoption page. You also need to have a welcome template and welcome other contributors to the wiki, which I don't see you doing in your recent changes. Also, there appears to be some activity on the site, it would be good to create a page stating that you are working to adopt the wiki and invite comment from any other users. I can help you put up a sitenotice about it. You can work on your custom skin by creating it at User:KingLinkTiger/monaco.css. If you have a logo, please upload it as a regular file and let me know; I will be happy to move it for you. And if there are other issues, such as page deletions or blocking vandals I can help with those also; just leave a note on my talk page. Good luck, and ask us again in a couple of weeks! -- Wendy (talk) 01:50, 3 December 2008 (UTC) KLT: Thanks for all of your help. I have not been working as much because I have school then after school sports so I get home late. But I atempt to do small edits that I can before school. Also Thanks for telling me how to create a skin. I would love to change it. Thanks for all your help. ~ KingLinkTiger ~ KLT: Oh and by the way I have already created a Welcome Template. I created it on Nov 30. And it was in my recent changes. ---- Sk Nator To KingLinkTiger Hey,Thanks I am really glad that somebody is actually trying to Improve the FMA wiki,Well I hope I can contribute-- 07:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Administration Well, I guess I'd first ask, for what reason? All an administrator is, is someone with access rights who use those permissions to carry out things the community needs done. With that as the case, it really doesn't matter who has those powers, as long as there is someone. That being said, there is little community to do an election (and unless you're a real huge community with lots of admins, it never really fits), so being the one to just hand out powers doesn't fit that. Really, I'm not am "Administrator" of the wiki, I got some rights when one of the past administrators was thinking of joining Wikia ACG. I basically have powers on a wide number of Animanga wiki, I'm not an accepted admin on most of them, but if someone pokes me I'm always willing to show up and help out with what permissions I have. ~Dantman-local(talk) Dec 6, 2008 @ 07:24 (UTC) Hey You have been doing very good at this wiki good luck for to be an admin -- 18:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) That would be a common mistake you made there. I do not "Own" the wiki, no admin "owns" the wiki. Administration of a wiki is the exact opposite of ownership. Becoming an admin merely gives you permissions to carry out things normal users can't do, on behalf of the community. A wiki is owned by the community as a whole, not the admins. If a community starts up, and finds that an admin and that admin is using their permissions to go against what the wiki wants, then the community has every right to ask Wikia staff to demote that admin, and promote a new one. ~Dantman-local(talk) Dec 6, 2008 @ 22:04 (UTC) Ok Hey I actually copied somethings From Wikipedia and I will stop but I thought If I copied now(which I wont do) othes users may contribute so even on that copied article after some time will not actually be ""copied"" Anyway I will not copy from wikipedia-- 19:04, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Reply Sorry I dont know that much about coding Anyway you could always contact Dantman-- 20:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) the other admin M: Hi. Dantman, as he stated, was sort of overseeing a whole bunch of anime wikis which is why he had the admin powers. You did exactly right to ask him, but since he doesn't apparently care one way or the other it won't affect your adoption request. You've been doing a great job around here and I think you'll make a good admin. M: Also I noticed User:Sk Nator asked Dantman about uploading a new logo (Image:Fma logo.jpg). Did you want that logo also? I can upload it for you guys. -- Wendy (talk) 19:05, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Reply SO thats great, does that mean I dont have to work on those?-- 12:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) adoption M: Hi -- you should be all set as admin. Let me know if you need any more help, and don't forget to keep welcoming other users! -- Wendy (talk) 00:48, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hello,Congratulations!! on being an admin.I really liked the Main page setup, it looks great in IE but the new banner seems to be on top of the other in Firefox as well in Safari(not sure how it looks in Opera though)-- 07:50, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Wait I am uploading-- 15:10, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Ckick the following images,Sorry for the delay= Well good-- 15:27, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Well now the poll is a little over the old banner-- 15:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Again Sorry for the delay anyway the Main page looks great now and you might want to delete the images I uploaded-- 16:15, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Favicon I saw that FMA wiki was lacking a favicon could you design one(maybe a human Transmutation circle)-- 06:45, 18 December 2008 (UTC) It's me who is doing nothing. You've done much to help improve this site and I appreciate it. My time now is severely limited, due to preparing for college, 4 AP classes, and getting my Eagle Scout project done, so any help you are giving is great. I gave you bereaucrat status since you are the most active admin and can now use your powers to elevate equally competent admins (Merry Christmas) [[User:Haloman333|Haloman333-My Head Asploded!-|My Doomsday Theory]] 16:08, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Template Thanks for that- 11:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Hi, with your admin abilities could you change the Recent Changes link (the one that's below Administrators/Moderators ,there is already a link for recent changes) to Contents.Just a suggestion might the Contents display Characters, Locations, Items, Episode guide, Video games.And also could you remove the Episodes display?-- 18:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hey,Can FMA be a part of the Wiki ACG. Just asking because it would help with templates and other stuff-- 19:52, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, Thanks anyway:-) ACG One of the previous founders of the FMA wiki was interested in Wikia ACG. The wiki ended up with a small bit of integration. I'd like to know if you're interested or not, cause if not I'd like to clean out the pieces of integration left over. ~Dantman-local(talk) Dec 25, 2008 @ 04:35 (UTC) :Wikia ACG was designed to try and make it easier to work on animanga wiki. It includes a good repository of shared javascript, css, and a number of templates(12) which help with compatibility, and are better than most other templates you can find. The ideal was a unification of the animanga communities, sharing of content and technical stuff, and common policies. The only real shared policy right now is Anime:Jump start from Wikipedia. ~Dantman-local(talk) Dec 25, 2008 @ 23:14 (UTC) Naming Question Hello. I'm planning on making a bunch of events and conflict pages. I'm starting with the Ishtanbal Massacre/Civil War/Rebellion/etc. However, as I just implied and as I noticed while watching Season 1 back to back, there are a lot of names given officially by the military and characters in general. Which name is better fitting (I ask as you are the admin): *Ishtanbal Massacre *Ishtanbal Civil War *Eastern Rebellion *Ishtanbal Rebellion —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:15, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay. I'll try to get started on that soon. The Flash {talk} 20:41, 8 June 2009 (UTC) It's never been Ishtanbal. Ever. The romanization of the region as spelled in the manga and in its visual appearances in the new anime series prove that the name is "Ishval", though FUNimation understandably translated the "v" as a "b" for the first anime series. As it was a Civil War, I've been prepping "Ishval Civil War" to be the main page, but you can make pages that say "Ishval War", "Ishval Rebellion", "Eastern Rebellion" and even some that use "IshBal", so that people looking for the FUNimation spelling don't just plain find nothing and then each of those other titles can be redirected to the one, official page with a redirect tag. Like, if you type "Mustang" into the search bar for this site, the page "Mustang" has a redirect tag in it so that it'll send you instantly to "Roy Mustang" instead of a blank page. CorbeauKarasu 03:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Article of the month You probably get a lot of messages about this, but I was wondering a bit about the article of the month. Since people have been complaining about how it never changes, I tried to change it myself by altering the featuredarticle template...but even after I altered it no changes appeared on the front page. Why is that? I checked the code and saw < choose > tags. I don't know much about HTML, but surely that doesn't mean the site picks a featured article at random from a choice pool that only includes Edward Elric? Or is it because I haven't temporarily removed the edit lock on the front page? I checked the template's history and, since you're the one who created it, i was hoping you could provide some answers on how to make the feature change from month to month. CorbeauKarasu 16:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) =Skin and Favicon= Please post your suggestions and comments in this area. Ah. It took me a while to know what you were talking about because I had to do that "hold shift + reload" thing to see the new version. It looks cool. Seems like a bit of a drastic change, but not a bad one. I like the black and red motif; very eye-catching and cool. However, the text boxes and templates, like you said, are kind of off because of the change. The dark gray background makes it a bit difficult to read links that haven't been clicked yet and I've noticed that some of the infoboxes have the same color for background and text, making them impossible to read. i don't know much about web design, but In looking around i wonder if the darker tone of the gray text background is making some of the brighter, more cheerful pictures look out of place, as well. I can tell you worked really hard on it and I'm not just humoring you; it looks really badass. CorbeauKarasu 04:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I like the new skin. Tiled backgrounds usually get on my nerves, but you can only see it around the edges and I like the colors, so it's all good. In response to what you wrote on your user page, I was also surprised by how little work is being done on this wiki, especially considering how popular the show is. Unfortunately, I don't have loads of time to work on it. Right now, I'm just trying to make myself useful by organizing lists and copy-editing when I can. A lot of the articles on this wiki just look so unprofessional, and that's what I'm most concerned with... but should we encourage quality over quantity, or quantity over quality? Either way, the new look helps. --Michaelbillings 05:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) The skin is very nice. Black and red works. just remember to change templates with white backgrounds to black (only one i think we have is wikipedia template and i changed that) Haloman333-My Head Asploded!-|My Doomsday Theory 19:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi Nice skin, looks really good and as mentioned above the black & red background is great and very distinctive. I feel I have to comment that using blue against a grey background for the links however makes it very difficult to read. Could this perhaps be changed to red in keeping with the them for the new skin? :The dark background behind the text hurts my eyes... discourages me from reading... Simant 01:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi lol this is a really awesome skin, but the grey-white combo isnt as good, as they are similiar shades. this is probably why simant is complaining. i think it would be better to change the text area into black, or a darker shade of grey, cause not only will it be easier to read the white, but it will really make the colours stand out in like happy photos and stuff. Chkui900 12:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes my eyes get tired too. But grey background is better than black; this particular shade of grey goes quite well with white. I'm quite used to reading white on dark grey (my brother used Linux without graphic shell). Kiadony 06:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) starting an account? Q. why cant i start an account? it said they cannot register an account at this time? -Anonymous A. The problem might be: 1. The servers where being updated. (I have no control over that) 2. Someone already has the account you are requesting 3. Type in your REAL E-mail address. 3. Try using a different Web browser some examples are Firefox, Google Chrome, Opera Hello It's fine about the welcome thing. It's just the other two wikis I belong to it's a race to welcome the new guy or girl really. I was just so happy someone made a FMA wiki. I just got into it to but I'm already pretty knowledgeable. I'm on book 3, I have finished season one of the anime, and I've beat both video games twice. Any way thanks for the message. I appreciate it. Terra~ Soil is my power! 20:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi guys im a new person to FMA wikia.. its ok if we just start editing right? cause ive edited quite a few pages already :p i.e i updated Mei's page by like a lot of chapters :P:P Chkui900 12:31, January 25, 2010 (UTC) The new skin You think you can make a new skin for Inuyasha wiki. I'm a Fullmetal Alchemist fan, but recently I've been looking at Inuyasha. But the wiki is a bit lame and needs some new features to it. Think you can help? Userboxes and Talk Bubbles I was wondering if there is a reason this wiki doesn't have either. I mean sometimes they make a more social approach to the wiki but I also think it will bring in a lot more editors. I know someone who has offered to set up the templates to make talk bubbles if they are wanted. Objections? Soon I really hope to vamp up the video gaming pages and related articles. See ya around the wiki! Are sins ever forgiven? 18:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hideable Dropdown Boxes In addition to the short little snippets about each new episode from the FUNimation site, I plan to include a more complete synopsis for each episode of the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood series and on the Chapter pages as well. But I would like to be able to hide the full synopses on the episode pages. I know the site has the capacity for that, since menus on longer character pages have a "hide/show" feature and the "Recent Changes" page also has something like that. But I don't know code very well. Is such a thing possible on this wikia? CorbeauKarasu 18:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) With some trial and error as well as some help from outside sources, I managed to scramble together a template that seems to work pretty well and meets my expectations both functionally and visually and we've implemented it on a few episode pages for Brotherhood. I saw some of the work you were doing, but not being too knowledgeable about coding, I wonder if your version is more efficient. I think it isn't necessary for the episode title to be on the dropdown box, but the big issue seems to be that I can't put it in a reasonable place without splitting the episode pages themselves into columns. I think it's because the placement of the infobox template and the full synopsis template clash, making it impossible to lay them side-by-side. Is this common for all templates or is there a way to change that? Here's what we've come up with so far. CorbeauKarasu 19:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. Interesting. I checked the DVD page you altered and those look like they may come in handy. Still, the templates are pushed to just below the infobox instead of being placed next to it and, unless I'm mistaken, the same thing happens even when the template size is lessened to compensate. For a DVD page like that, it doesn't cause problems, but for the episode pages, it pushes everything beneath it out of the way and kind of looks awkward. CorbeauKarasu 23:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Your user page it says that you are 15 in that table. just thought you should knowReverse ouroboros 05:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Thanks, man.--Tommy-Vercetti 13:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Do you need help here. Hey I come by the page every now and again as im a big fan of the series. I noticed that the site may need alot of work. Im and admin and Bureaucrat over at Bleach Wiki which I have done extensive editing, page creation, coding and the like. If you need any help here let me know. If I could make a small suggestion being that the 2003 anime is so different wouldn't it make more sense if there was separate pages for the 2003 and the 2009 anime/manga, its just a thought let me know what you think.--Salubri 20:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure we could use help from anyone. Sorry for not responding earlier, I have grown a bit astray from helping out on the wiki. KingLinkTiger need help finding fma data Need to find out the ISBN number on the FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST - VOLUME 6 DVD with WHITE COLLECTOR'S TIN and OST 2 CD. FUNimation places them usually above the white upc box above the actuall upc code. email me at ekx001@yahoo.com with FMA ISBN in subject. Thanks! 06:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC)EK Parent Page Hey there! I reached out to CorbeauKarasu and hadn't heard back so wanted to contact another active admin, hence this message! I originally contacted Corbeau (message here) because we were hoping to set up a "Parent Page" on the Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki. This is a Parent Page example from the Dragon Ball Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikis with details about the franchise that might be important when deciding whether or not to allow their kids to watch/play it. Since you and the other admins are more knowledgeable about the series and are the actual community experts, it would be great if you could help us fill it out! I can set up the templates for you in the meantime. Let me know if you have any questions :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:20, October 13, 2014 (UTC)